Love withstands all
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Draco and Luna are possibly in love, what will Harry Ron Hermione Neville and Ginny think. never mind Lucius and Narcissa. Slytherin is a hard place to be.  DracoLuna RonHermione harryGinny
1. A ball and a midnight dance

Disclaimer; Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. Closes eyes and dreams she does.

Draco really didn't appreciate being woken up so early on his only day off from work. It was bad enough that his entire year was being made to retake so they could pass their N.E.W.T.s; but being dragged out of bed on a Saturday morning was just ridiculous. Sighing impatiently he followed his 'girlfriend' and Goyle into the main hall. He didn't feel any better when he saw Potter, Weasley and Granger smiling and laughing. In fact he felt so bad he hexed a couple of first years, it made him feel slightly happier and he even managed to sneer at the Potter team when he barged past them to get to the Slytherin table. Neville Longbottom, the Weasleys and Granger just glared back but were too eager to find out what McGonagall wanted to cause trouble.

"Due to the popularity of the Yule Ball we will be hosting another one for Hogwarts students in 2 weeks before the Christmas holidays. Everybody is free to attend but there must be no house rivalry. I need the prefects to stay behind to help me arrange decorations and then the hall will be out of use up until Christmas. Food will instead be eaten in your common rooms. Now will you leave in silence please."

There was a great buzz as students left the hall. Everybody was excited about the ball, everybody except Malfoy. Pansy was already planning their matching outfits and he was already fed up. He saw Granger and Weasley holding hands and Potter and that Weasley girl. Obviously Weasley didn't want Granger running off with another quidditch player. Not that she could find another one stupid enough to date her. Although he had to admit Granger had been the prettiest girl at the Yule Ball. He was dimly aware that Pansy was telling him he'd need to wash his hair but was too busy working out how to skive History of Magic with boring Binns to listen to her whine. He was halfway back to the common room when he realised he should have stayed and helped so he sauntered back to find Granger had already done all the work with McGonagall. He couldn't stand that Granger had been made Head Girl. Her head had been big enough before the war but now it was swollen to bursting point. For a moment he missed having Crabbe to complain to but then he remembered what Crabbe had said about his dad and the sympathy drained from him. He had been right though; Lucius Malfoy was serving 30 years in Azkaban for being a death eater. There were many death eaters in there but Lucius had been the Dark Lord's right hand man so he'd got a longer sentence. Malfoy couldn't say he was sorry. The atmosphere was less tense at the manor with Lucius and Bellatrix gone. His mother and he got on fairly well and he found her moddy coddling almost nice at times, although he would never admit it. His father had always pressurised him into a relationship with Pansy but now he was biding time until he could dump her. Without realising he was back in the common room and sitting watching the Slytherins practising 'Weasley is our King.'

Two weeks passed fairly quickly and it was the night of the Noel ball. Draco was escorting Pansy into the hall. It was covered with Christmas trees and fairy lights, snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling but the hall wasn't cold. The dancing had already started and couples filled the dance floor. He saw Granger and Weasley dancing and Potter and Weasley Jr. Even Longbottom was dancing; in fact both Patil sisters were on his arms. Neville had become something of a hero since the last battle much to Malfoy's resentment. Pansy was looking at him rather imploringly and he took her to the dance floor. Malfoy was a good dancer and rather enjoyed it. He was sitting down glaring at Gryffindor couples when the doors flew open and a girl walked in. She was beautiful. Her dress appeared to be made of 4 leaved clovers, enchanted to flash green and blue. The colours sparkled with her eyes and her pale blonde hair fell down her back. On her head was an alice band of pearls. She walked towards the dance floor and flopped down into a chair opposite Potter. With a start Malfor recognised her. It was Loony Lovegood the mad witch. Eventually the dancing started again but this time people were talking about Loony. He heard boys whispering to each other about her figure and girls saying how pretty she was. People were so surprised at the change in her appearance that they forgot to call her names.

Loony was rejecting offers to dance; instead she sat and talked to that lot. Malfoy would have asked her to dance if he hadn't been with Pansy. He scowled at the girl he was with and she stormed off to dance with Goyle. Malfoy was left to stare at the girl. If only she wasn't : A ravenclaw, one of Potter's lot and mad. Fed up of sitting he left the hall and returned to his dormitory. He fell into a fitful sleep and didn't wake up until early morning. The sun was shining very lightly through the window and he could hear music from somewhere in the castle. He followed it and found it coming from the hall. He was surprised by this as the ball had ended hours ago. He pushed the door open and saw something rather; loony.

Luna Lovegood was dancing by herself on the floor. She still looked beautiful and Malfoy was bewitched. Before he could stop himself though he sneered and said,

"What are you doing Loony?"

"Dancing Draco" she stated as though this was obvious to him. He supposed it was.

"Alone?" He noted the use of his first name. Nobody ever called him that but he liked it. The name sounded right coming from her.

"Yes," she turned to face him. "I am alone."

Malfoy smiled and turned to leave only to find he couldn't. For some reason he was feeling a desperate desire to dance. Luna was dancing again and it was enchanting. He walked over and bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Luna was surprised but nodded. They began a slow waltz around the room as the sun rose ever higher over Hogwarts. There was a brief silence while Malfoy wondered what he was doing. Eventually Luna spoke.

"You seem unhappy." She stated.

Malfoy shrugged. "Everybody thinks I am a death eater and I have a stupid girlfriend."

Luna simply smiled in that infuriating manner. "Why don't you dunp her then?"

Malfoy was shocked. He was being given relationship advice by a girl. Worse a loony. He just mumbled something about his dad.

"Isn't your dad in Azkaban?"

Malfoy tried to pull away but couldn't. Those eyes were too amazing. He looked into them and kissed her. He wasn't sure why it just felt like the right thing to do. Luna pulled away but then smiled and kissed him back. They danced again but as the castle awoke Malfoy realised he would have to leave. Luna appeared to be reading his mind as she broke away from the blonde. She smiled, kissed his cheek, flicked her hair and skipped off like nothing had ever happened.

"See you around Draco." She called.

Draco was left standing in a deserted hall with music playing. The sun was up in the sky and he turned and walked out the room. Back in the dormitory he relived the moment and wondered how he felt. Luna was amazing. She was mad, brilliant and ever so beautiful but how could it work. He was a Slytherin and she a Ravenclaw. The two were destined to be apart. Or were they?

**Author's note : I like Draco/Luna-not sure why. Reviews are needed to continue story**.


	2. Thestrals and a fight

Draco laughed, and then suddenly stopped. Why was he laughing-slytherins didn't laugh. Slytherins weren't meant to be happy, they weren't meant to be following Ravenclaw girls. He focused his attention back to the blonde girl. She was dancing in the moonlight. For a small time he thought she was part veela then remembered who her family was. The blonde hair was cascading over her shoulder. He wondered if she slept. He had followed her all over the school since he'd seen her on his patrols by Ravenclaw Tower. She was pinning up posters of her missing things. Along the way she had picked up various bits and was now struggling to carry things.

"Do you need a hand?" he drawled.

"I wondered when you'd ask. Yes, I would love one." She replied not even looking at him.

"You knew I was there?"

"Since you saw followed me at Ravenclaw Tower. You wanted to be invisible though, so I let you."

Draco was gobsmacked but ran over to help her carry things.

"Have you heard from your father?" she asked.

"Yes, he saw my mother last week after the ball, she sent me a letter." He replied rather stiffly. His dad was still an uncomfortable subject.

"I am sorry about how long his sentence was. Obviously Bellatrix would have got longer but she died. She wasn't very nice really your aunt. She tortured Hermione. Obviously you weren't there or you would have helped."

Draco spluttered. "You aren't a bad person."

Draco was hoping for a change of topic. He had tried to help them at his home but with all of his family there including Bellatrix.

"What is your mum like?" Luna asked.

"Isn't yours interesting enough?" he snarled, by accident. Bad habits die hard.

"She's dead."

Draco muttered an apology.

"It's fine. Tell me about yours though please."

"Well she is blonde with blue eyes. She's pale like you and clever to. She was in Slytherin. She's very brave. Potter owes her his life. She married my dad at 20, they were childhood sweethearts. She's related to Sirius Black and the auror, Tonks, who died was her estranged neice."

"Mine was blonde with grey eyes, I think a bit like yours. She married my dad and they ran the Quibbler together. She died making a new potion, she was a brilliant witch. She was in ravenclaw. Wit beyond measure is….."

"Man's greatest treasure. Yes I know" he finished for her.

They had reached the edge of the forest; he was reluctant to go in. Last time he had been here it hadn't been very pleasant. The faces of several death eaters sprang to mine. As though she was reading his mind, Luna took his hand and led him in. After a couple of minutes they reached a clearing. Draco yelped, there were a herd of winged horses standing there with round glaring eyes. He hid behind Luna.

"They won't bite. They're Thestrals."

"I know, aren't they death omens?"

"No." she replied feeding one. "That's just a myth. I promised Dumbledore I would look after them."

She gave him an apple and they silently fed the herd. Eventually the sun came up, rising over the lake and rays pierced the forest. They headed silently towards the castle.

"Meet me same time tomorrow." Then with a flash of blonde she was gone. He already missed her company.

The next night he was standing in the courtyard waiting. He'd tried to resist but he was inexplicably attracted to the blonde. Shaking pansy off had been hard. He hoped she'd be asleep when he returned. Eventually he heard a familiar voice and the pale girl ran from the castle chanting,

"Loony Lovegood, Loony Loony Lovegood." He smiled and followed down to the forest. Together they fed the Thestrals. It became a ritual for them. He would sleep half the night then follow her for the rest. He was sure he saw McGonagall once or twice but if she saw them she said nothing. It was probably the happiest part of his day when he saw her skip towards him. Then one night Pansy nearly caught him, bringing him back to his senses. What was he doing with Luna? It wasn't right. He realised it had to stop. Telling Luna was hard. She didn't cry or shout . She simply squeezed his hand, waved goodbye to the Thestrals and returned to the castle. In the entrance hall they parted. She kissed his cheek, flicked her hair and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Luna." He called.

"Not as sorry as I am Draco." There was a single tear running down her cheek as she skipped back into the night.


	3. Slytherins

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Damn!**

It was a fortnight before he saw her again properly. Part of him had been dying to see her but part of him was still resisting. He had tried to ignore her but that had been impossible. He had seen her dancing at night, singing at dinner and skipping in the corridors. He had tried hard not to notice the way her hair fell over her eyes, the way the blonde hair was so similar to his, the way she kept her wand behind her eye and the way she smiled when she was with Potter's lot. .He grimaced-he might as well have been stalking her. It was just that every time he saw her he became more intrigued and wanted to talk again. But she was always with that lot. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw her sitting alone by the lake. She was bent over with her straggly hair dipping in the water. He was crossing the grass when Pansy, Goyle and some other Slytherins got there first. He hid so they didn't see him and watched as they began to taunt. For once Draco wanted to see Potter and his group then he wouldn't need to interfere. There was nobody around, they were probably snogging he thought bitterly. Any minute somebody was going to hex her. He closed his eyes and then the bell went.

He was relieved but rather annoyed; he'd kind of been looking forward to saving her. He turned to leave but decided to talk to her first. The slytherins left but Luna didn't make any move to return to the castle. Instead she walked towards the forest and the thestrals. He followed her silently. He had a free period but had rather been hoping to finish his Potions essay. No such luck. He caught up with her in the clearing where she was sitting on a log. He sat down beside her.

"Luna." He drawled.

She didn't reply. To his horror he found her pale face covered in tears.

"Did they hurt you? I'll get them for you. Why didn't you jinx them?"

Luna shook her head and handed him a letter.

Miss L. Lovegood

We are sorry to have to inform you of the death of your father. His body was found in a field outside your cottage. The body currently resides in St. Mungo's. According to his will everything belongs to you, including the house. Enclosed is your Gringotts key.

Pallas Pluto.

Draco sighed and gave her a pat, then rethought and hugged her. He felt her body shaking as the sobs worsened. He knew what it was like to lose family; many of those who had died in the Battle had been relations. Just because they hadn't been on the winning side it didn't mean they didn't feel pain. But Luna was an orphan now. Would she be able to stay at Hogwarts? God he was going soft, he pulled away suddenly unsure of why he was there. He was in Slytherin, his father was a death eater. He shouldn't be comforting a blood traitor. Luna saw his face and ran away still holding the letter. He called after her but she didn't return. She didn't come to dinner. He found himself following Granger, Potter and Weasley to find out what had happened.

"It's awful about Xenophilius isn't it?" Granger whispered.

"Yes, but he did turn us in to the death eaters, then you got tortured so actually I can't say I am to sorry." Weasley said.

"Ronald Weasley, if you ever say that again I will jinx you into next year." Granger shrieked, he found himself liking Granger.

"Do you think Luna will be alright?" Potter asked.

"I don't know, Xenophilius was all she had."

The three turned off to their common room. He looked around and saw McGonagall approaching. Without thinking he ran to her. "Where's Luna?"

"At her house, she'll be back in 2 days. Now move please." McGonagall smiled.

2 days dragged by and he had to follow the Weasley girl around for news. Then she appeared at breakfast. Her hair was straggly, her eyes were red and swollen and her normally pale face appeared bloodless. She wasn't eating or drinking. She sat with her hands in her lap. Eventually she saw Draco staring at her and fled from the hall. The Potter lot followed. Double potions dragged on and then Herbology. He was leaving the greenhouses when he saw her. She was sitting by the lake again visibly shaking. He was going to go and talk when he saw them crossing the lawn again. This time they wasted no time. The slytherins threw hexes at her and she just sat and took it. Her body was lifted into the air and thrown against a tree with a sickening crunch. He barged past Pansy and ran to her. She wasn't moving. He gathered her in his arms and turned to face his gang.

"Move." He snarled.

"What are you doing?" Pansy snarled back.

"What I should have done a week ago."

He barged past them and ran to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfy had a fit when she saw the girl.

"Wonder she's alive……………..2 blows to the head………….5 to the stomach…………lucky I am here."

Draco sank into a chair and waited. Eventually the Potter lot came to see her.

Potter drew his wand, "What did you do?"

"I saved her." He said drawing his own wand. He had to explain about the thestrals and Luna. To his surprise nobody teased him. She waited for 2 days for her to wake, he didn't leave her side. Madam Pomfry didn't seem to believe his story but that lot reassured her that it hadn't been him. He had to put up with the Weasleys, Potter, Granger and Longbottom but he found it bearable, sometimes pleasant. Weasley could be amusing at times. It was lunch when she woke up. She moaned tried to sit up and wretched.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Slytherin." He said. He hated them, they were everything that he had lost at the battler. That word stood for everything bad that had happened to him. She didn't ask why he was there. She simply took his hand and squeezed it. By diner she was ready to leave. He carried her to the hall and then let her support herself on his arm. They walked towards McGonagall. He heard whispers of "Draco loves Loony."

"We would like to sit with Gryffindor." He said.

McGonagall nodded and motioned towards her own house's table. He sat down next to Potter's lot and helped Luna get some food. He felt the stares on his back but he didn't care because under the table Luna was still holding his hand in her pale palms.

"What are you doing Draco?" Pansy whined.

"It's funny how things have changed since the battle. I just don't like you anymore, never did actually." He said smirking at her disbelieving look.

The he turned Luna to him and kissed her in front of the whole school. Luna didn't pull away but let her hair fall over his shoulders. There were rounds of applause and McGonagall added 5 housepoints to Gryffindor for no reason. Draco and Luna were still holding hands after dinner. Now to tell his mother. Luna was once again reading his mind.

"Don't worry about your family Draco. They'll be fine." Then she skipped off and he was able to go to sleep peacefully.

**It's not over yet!**


	4. Engagements & Traditions

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. **

"Is she a pureblood Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Replied Draco tensely.

"What's her name?"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Narcissa stopped pacing and turned to her son. "The blood traitor?" she asked coldly.

"He is gone mother, dead. There is no such thing anymore. She is pure, what more do you want? I love her."

"You silly boy. You know nothing of love. I love your father and he loves me. This Luna is a crush. She will pass and you will marry Pansy."

"No that is over. It died with him. I am going to marry Luna with or without yours and father's permission."

"Your father is in Azkaban." Narcissa said quietly. For the first time Narcissa looked truly upset.

"Not for long mother. He will be released in 1 week. He will give the permission for me to marry Luna."

"How?" Narcissa asked, she looked shocked but happy.

"I am a Malfoy and nothing is impossible for a Malfoy." He said simply.

"You had him released?"

"Yes, but he will return on one condition. I am allowed to marry Luna when I chose to. I will propose to her soon. I just want your blessings. Expect father back in 2 weeks at the latest." He kissed his mother's cheek and apparated. He knew she'd agree and Lucius wouldn't mind as long as the line stayed pure. Narcissa would do anything to have Lucius back.

He trudged up to his and Luna's flat and took a ring from his pocket. Instead of going through the door he rang the doorbell. Luna answered and Draco got down on one knee.

"Luna Lovegood-do you have your life to give to somebody who is not worthy of it?"

She smiled and then burst out laughing. He took it as a yes and kissed her softly.

2 weeks later Draco found himself walking up the path to Malfoy manor to get his parents blessing. He knocked on the door and a house elf answered.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy are in the 2nd living room, Master Draco."

Draco set off down the corridors and up a set of creaking wooden stairs. Eventually he reached a room decorated in the colours of Slytherin. His parents stood beside a large stone fireplace. Their heads were together and Draco was horrified to see they were kissing. Clearly the effect of having Lucius back hadn't yet worn off on Narcissa. He cleared his throat.

"Mother, father, I am here."

His parents leapt apart and his father turned to him. Draco was shocked. Lucius Malfoy who had once been so cold and stony was now smiling. His eyes were sunken in and he was pale from his stay in Azkaban but apart from that Lucius was more handsome and almost cheerful. His mother ran from his father's side and kissed his cheek. Lucius strode across the room and hugged his son. Draco nearly died of shock, the last time he could remember being hugged was when he was about 5.

"Welcome home father. You now why I am here, do I have your blessing to marry Luna?"

"Yes Draco. On one condition." Draco held his breath sure it would be impossible.

"You bring her to dinner next Monday."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Lucius continued. "Azkaban made me realise how important you are to me. I do not want to lose you. I am sure whoever you chose to marry will be perfectly suitable." Lucius smiled.

"Thankyou Father. I will bring her on Monday." Draco smiled back.

"Now tell us about what you have been doing recently. I have been gone a while."

A long while later Draco exited his childhood home and returned to Luna. She ran to him.

"What did they say?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes. We will receive the blessing next Monday at dinner." Luna smiled and left him alone. He was beginning to get used to her coming and going as she pleased. It was just part of her and he loved her for it.

**Monday**

Draco had been slinking around for a couple of weeks, avoiding slytherins who were still being nasty towards him about Luna. He had found himself more and more often in the company of St. Potter's lot. This didn't particularly bother him as nobody in his old house was worth anything to him anymore but he was afraid for Luna. Goyle and Pansy had bullied her before but now they were unbearable. Potter's lot weren't bad though. He had found them amusing and had been able to discover things about Voldermourt he hadn't known before. He doubted any death eater dead or alive knew as much as he knew now, apart from maybe Aunt Bella. Plus hanging around with Potter had meant spending more time with the girl he was waiting for now. Luna and he were on their way to Malfoy Manor for his parents' blessing. To say he was nervous didn't cover it. He was petrified. Last time Luna had been in that house she had been tortured by somebody from his family. Could she get around that? He was distracted and didn't notice Luna sneak up on him. He screeched, leapt in the air and muttered something about ferrets. Luna laughed for a long time but he didn't mind. It gave him chance to admire how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a dress of dark green and her hair hung over her shoulder loosely. He tried to look crossly at her but found he couldn't. Suddenly he noticed she was wearing strawberries in her ears and began to wonder if his fiancé was fruit obsessed.

"Draco, have the nargles got you?"

He murmured something about not opening a fruit store in Diagon alley and they apparated. For the second time in two weeks Draco found himself outside the manor.

"It's large isn't it and a bit scary." Luna stated.

Draco breathed in and started walking. Luna didn't follow.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked. She looked ready to cry.

"They will and I love you enough for them anyway." He squeezed her hand and led her to the door. The door creaked open and they stepped through. He led her past the whispering portraits and into the long dining room. He hid her behind him.

"Mother, father-may I present Luna."

His parents stood up and she stepped out. She really did look beautiful and the resemblance between Luna and Narcissa was striking for one moment. Narcissa smiled as did Lucius.

"You look lovely Luna."

"So do you."

Narcissa wore blue and her hair hung over her shoulder to. Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and showed Luna to her place. The food was served by a house elf and for one awful moment Draco though Luna was going to say something about Granger's S.P.E.W. Instead she complimented Lucius on the house.

"Yes it is lovely; my family has lived here for generations. Each owner adds to it. Narcissa and I have redecorated the ballroom. Perhaps later I could show you."

Draco's mouth dropped open. His father was being nice. Narcissa spoke.

"Yes after dinner we shall show you around. You shall have to become familiar with the house. After all you will live here soon. After dinner we shall show you."

To Draco's surprise dinner went without a hitch. Eventually the meal finished and the tour commenced. Each room had to be examined and explained by his parents. Luna was patient though and even managed to get rid of a boggart single handedly. He could tell his parents were impressed. He was impressed. Over 90 of what Luna was saying made sense. The tour ended in the ballroom.

It had changed since Draco had last been home. Originally it had been covered with M's and snakes, decorated in green and silver. Now it was painted red, yellow, green and blue with the Hogwart's crests. The floor was now made of marble and had one large black M on it. At the end was a balcony for couples to take a rest from dancing.

"This is beautiful. I feel like dancing right now." Luna said smiling.

"The rings please." Lucius said to a nearby elf.

The elf gave Lucius the rings and disappeared. Lucius and Narcissa placed the rings on their fingers. Draco's ring was silver with an emerald M on and Luna's gold with rubies, sapphires and pearls. She was delighted, Draco could tell. Then Luna did something that he had only ever seen his mother do. She threw her arms around his dad's neck and hugged him. For a moment Lucius didn't respond but then he hugged her back. She let go of Lucius, kissed Draco and turned to his parents.

"Thankyou, you've been so kind to me, to us." The Malfoys smiled.

Narcissa clapped her hands and music began to play. Luna threw back her head and laughed. Then she grabbed Draco by the hands and they began to dance. The couples danced late into the night until the youngest had to apparate home, both feeling very content.

**Author's note: Wow, that was long. 3 or 4 to go. Read and review please. One word will do.**


	5. A Wedding

Disclaimer: Quit asking, I don't own Harry Potter.

"Draco and I have an announcement to make." Luna said dreamily to the people who were closest to her. "We're getting married."

Suddenly everybody in the room was hugging her and Draco. This surprised Draco a little as he still wasn't used to people caring for him. Suddenly Ron spoke.

"You mean your father is letting you marry?" he asked Draco.

"Yes, what are you suggesting about my father Weasley?"

Ron smirked, "Nothing." Then he turned to George and Ginny. "Except he's a bad tempered, old, rich and ugly git." They laughed but soon stopped when Mrs Weasley gave them her best glare.

Draco continued, "Problem is I need a best man. Seeing as all my old friends are dead, in Azkaban or simply hate me, I am a bit short of options. So Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked tensely.

"Being the best looking man I know, I thought I'd ask you first." Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, very funny Draco." Hermione replied tartly. Ron glared at Draco for daring to insult Hermione like that.

"Are you sure Granger? Last chance. Oh well then, guess it has to be you Potter."

"Me?" Harry asked, astonished.

"No, the other Potter." Draco replied sarcastically.

"I suppose I could." Harry agreed.

"Right, then Weasley and Longbottom are grooms." Draco announced. "Or they could be bridesmaids; personally I think Weasley would look good in a dress."

The room grinned as Ron turned a shade of red to match his hair.

"Of course, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione would be my bridesmaids." Lunna added, she looked rather distant as though she were already planning their dresses.

Hermione clearly had the same thought in mind as she was biting her lip and glancing at her robes. Knowing Luna whatever they wore it would be a laugh.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"When you're away." Ron said looking at Ginny. "Nobody wants to see you in a dress." Potter looked as though he disagreed.

Ginny drew her wand as did Ron and was about to hex Weasley when her mother intervened. "Ginerva Weasley, there will be no violence in this house."

Ginny wavered for a moment but then placed her wand back in her robes, muttering about sending Ron to Azkaban.

"The wedding is in December." Draco said.

"It will be a year since we first kissed then." Luna looked lost in a memory but Ron interrupted her dreaming.

"When did you kiss?"

"After the ball." Luna had gone red.

Harry had screwed his face up and was trying to work out the dates, it didn't make him look attractive and Draco was rather regretting making him best man.

"Wow-no wonder you were dreamy after that." Ron added.

"Luna's always dreamy, Ronald." Granger sighed.

"Oh yeah." A look of apprehension passed over Ron's face. "I forgot."

"Happens a lot." Harry said laughing.

Ron blushed again and Draco smiled. It was worth coming to see Weasley taunted like this. To be honest though, he was glad he'd come anyway. Being accepted into the Weasley family had been good for him. It hadn't helped things with the Slytherins but he avoided them anyway. He had come to rely on the Weasleys and Potter's lot as extended family. Bridges between the Malfoy family and the Weasleys had been rebuilt, and this time they wouldn't collapse. The Weasleys had all been invited to the wedding along with a few teachers and family friends of the Malfoys. It was only 8 months until the wedding but somehow it seemed much longer, He had exams to pass, preparations to make, relatives to talk to, the list went on.

Still December did come, last minute changes were made to seating arrangements and dresses were adjusted. Luna was staying at the burrow for a while before the wedding so Draco hadn't seen her for a couple of days. His parents had a habit of popping up and asking tricky questions that he couldn't answer. He was already tense seeing as the wedding was tomorrow but the endless chatter was driving him insane. After dinner his mother and father went to see if the Weasleys needed a hand. They had practically adopted Luna after her father's death and had insisted that the wedding were held at their house. Malfoy Manor was silent and empty. Draco paced up and down the corridors nervously then made his way to the roof where he would be able to sit and think. It was a clear night and he sat down. Then with a pop Luna appeared and nearly fell off the roof. He reached out and grabbed her.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

"I came to see you of course. You do ask silly questions." She said smiling.

"Are you nervous?" he said.

"No, not a lot. I'm worried about you though."

"Why?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Nargles are known to attack men on their wedding days. You should keep a lookout for anything odd." She said this with such conviction that he couldn't laugh.

"You're odd." He said. He remembered something he'd worried about.

"Luna, who's walking you down the aisle? I mean now your dad is well, dead." He finished feebly.

"You'll see." She said smiling at her secret.

They sat just enjoying each others company for a while but Luna had to leave.

"See you tomorrow Draco." She said as though tomorrow was nothing special. "Night night, sleep tight, don't let the nargles bite." She added and apparated laughing.

He went back into the house but couldn't bear to sleep in his bed alone so he made his way to his childhood room. It was exactly as he remembered it. The four poster bed was covered in green and silver Slytherin crests and there were posters of his quidditch team and friends on the wall. He took down the pictures of Crabbe and Goyle and also the letters from Pansy. They meant nothing, he hadn't bothered inviting them to the wedding and he knew they wouldn't show up. He slept soundly and found the house still deserted at breakfast. His parents had left a note.

Good luck Draco. See you soon. N and L.

His parents had abandoned him. Brilliant. He ate and dressed in silence. A small sunflower was pinned to his suit in memory of Xenophilius and then he set off. The burrow was bustling with life. He saw Mrs Weasley in the kitchen but she looked busy and he knew better than to disturb her. He saw his mother and Arthur arranging seats. The older Weasleys were greeting guests. He thought George winked at him as he escorted several veelas to their seats but he couldn't be sure. He was passing the stairs when he saw Fleur, Hermione and Ginny. They all wore dresses of silver. They looked pretty but he knew they would be no match for Luna. His mother had gone on about how beautiful she looked for days now. Clearly she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Sheez beautiful Draco." Fleur called and then the girls ran down and each kissed him on the cheek then disappeared back up the stairs. A loud voice came over the speakers.

"Could all guests make their way to their seats please. Could Draco come here please, if he's done a runner I will kill him."

Weasley and Potter were making announcements now. When he was younger this was not how he had seen his wedding day. But he liked it. He slowly made his way to the altar and stood waiting. Eventually the music started and Draco found himself face to face with Luna. His mother hadn't been lying, she looked beautiful. Her dress was cream and low cut. There were sapphires and emeralds lining the corset. Her hair fell over her shoulders and a beautiful tiara was sitting on her head. Beside her stood Lucius Malfoy. He smiled and then turned to sit with Narcissa, Longbottom and the Weasleys on the front row. Eventually only Draco, Potter, Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and his beautiful Luna stood on the platform. The ceremony began, thankfully it was short and they got to the part where he kissed Luna quickly. Then there was a meal, speeches and dancing. Him and Luna danced first then Luna and Lucius while he danced with his mother. He saw Potter and the Weasley girl and Granger and Weasley dancing each smiling happily. Then Luna danced with Dean and Longbottom. He was happy to wait though as he'd have all honeymoon. The walls of the tent were covered with silver decorations and fake snow fell from the ceiling. It was a beautiful winter day. The sun was shining and the air was cold but refreshing. Luna came over and they danced again. He steered her under some mistletoe and attempted to kiss her.

"Probably infected with nargles." She whispered.

"Which idiot told you that?" he joked.

"You did, remember?"

**FLASHBACK!**

**A little blonde girl was sitting playing with her hair and reading a copy of the quibbler upside down. Draco decided she was mad. The girl pointed at something above his head. He looked up. "Mistletoe!" she said.**

"**Better not kiss, probably infected with um, nargles," he said quickly and ran back to his mother.**

"**Nargles?" she asked.**

"**Invisible biting creatures." He said.**

"I love you Luna." He said simply.

"I love you to, Draco." She said.

All the guests left apart from the Malfoys, Potter and Granger. They wished the newlyweds well and left them. They apparated to a chalet in the Alps where they would spend a fortnight, in peace. Well actually Luna hadn't told Draco yet but she'd booked them in on a nargle hunting course. Whatever happened the honeymoon would be a trip to remember.


	6. Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I am only playing with what Rowling created. I may or may not return them!**

"You did what?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I booked us in on a nargle hunting course." Luna replied, as though this was a normal everyday thing.

"They don't exist." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yes they do, just because you've never seen one."

"I've never seen Santa and he doesn't exist." Hermione said.

"Who's Santa?" Ginny interrupted.

"Muggle thing." Harry said.

"So where is Draco?" Ginny enquired breaking up the argument.

"Well there was a problem at the border and Draco got held up. They suspected him of selling illegal artefacts to muggles."

"Was he?" Hermione asked looking worried. "He could go to Azkaban for that."

"No I don't think so. He'll be back for the ball though, whether or not he'll be able to dance is a different matter." Luna looked thoughtful.

"Why wouldn't he be able to?" Ron asked.

"Well, they were probing and stuck their wand somewhere unpleasant. He squealed a bit; but I'm not supposed to tell you that because Malfoys don't scream."

There was a round of applause from everybody and Luna smiled.

"I'd better get back, I promised to help Narcissa with the menus." Luna said.

"Say hello when Draco gets back and take a picture if he's walking funny." Ron smirked.

Luna apparated and returned to the manor. There was nobody home, obviously the Malfoys had been held up. She sighed and walked to the ballroom where the tables were already set out. A small stage had been set up for the band and there was a large buffet table ready to be filled with food. Luna waited a while but nobody returned so she sorted the menu out herself. She hoped it would be satisfactory as she'd never been to a Malfoy ball before. It was gone 12 when she heard the door opening. She ran downstairs hoping to see Draco but it was just his parents. They apologised profusely and explained Ludo Bagman had been giving them a blow by blow account of a quidditch match. No wonder they looked so bored, Luna thought. She showed them the menu and retired to bed. Draco still hadn't returned.

The next morning she woke up and found her husband collapsed next to her, still fully robed. Smiling slightly she poked him. He didn't even stir. She poked again and this time he muttered, "Not the ferret, please I don't like heights." She wondered what he was talking about. He had been talking about ferrets a lot. Perhaps he wanted one as a pet. She poked him again.

"Luna, sleeping. Sleeps good." Draco mumbled.

"Get up Draco. It's ball day." He wouldn't move so she took her wand and flicked it at him. Draco and the duvet flew up into the air. There was a yelp and a thud then her husband appeared glaring in the manner of a small child denied sweets. Luna giggled then stopped. Draco had pulled her from the bed and onto the floor. He was now attempting to tickle her. She screamed with laughter. There was a bang on the door.

"Draco, your father and I need you." It was Narcissa.

Draco got up and strode to the door. "You are such a mummy's boy." Luna said.

Draco glanced at her but she was still holding her wand so he didn't say anything. He left to attend to his parents and she was able to have a lie in. At about noon Hermione and Ginny showed up to change for the ball. Occasionally the girls saw Draco and Lucius running around looking for things but generally it was quiet.

Luna helped Hermione choose a dress and they chose jewellery from the large collection the Malfoys had. It now belonged to Luna. Hermione wore purple, Ginny wore green and Luna wore silver. They watched as the guests arrived reminiscing about Hogwarts. Eventually Harry and Ron appeared to escort Hermione and Ginny to the ball. Luna waited nervously for Draco. He came through the door looking just as nervous as she did.

"Are you ready Mrs Malfoy?"

"Of course." She said taking the hand he offered.

They went to the top of the stairs and the ballroom cleared. It fell silent as they descended the stairs.

"Presenting the new Mr and Mrs Malfoy." A house el called. There was cheering and wolf whistling from George and then Draco led Luna to the dancefloor. A slow waltz started and they began to dance. Luna rested her head on her husband's shoulder and looked around. She wished her dad could have seen her and Fred and Tonks and Lupin. Still, the Weasleys were there and Harry, Neville and Hermione. Ron led Hermione onto the floor at the same moment as Narcissa and Lucius began to dance. Then Bill and Fleur and Ginny and Harry started as well. She could see old friends, professors and aurors from the Order. Dean and Seamus winked at her. Roger Davies was there with Cho watching Fleur and Bill enviously. She didn't mind though, Roger had always called her Loony and had only been invited because of Cho. She smiled at her husband and concentrated on the dancing. She didn't want to turn into Percy Weasley who had been asked to sit down on account of his awful dancing.

The bell rang for dinner and they all sat down. People came and offered their congratulations, complimented her and Draco on their home and were generally dull. It didn't help that Ginny was pulling faces at them behind their backs. Generally the evening appeared to be a success; then just as the dance floor was filling up again they appeared. Black smoke filled the room and several cloaked and masked figures rose from the smoke. The robes were black and far too familiar. Death Eaters. The whole room was gripped with panic, people apparated left, right and centre. Jinxes were being fired and there were several shouts of Protego. After a minute the only people left in the room were the Weasleys, Malfoys, Longbottom, Potter, Fleur and Granger. Lucius stepped forward. "What do you want?"

With a flick the death eaters disrobed and took away their masks. There was a gasp.

Pansy, Millicent, Goyle, Blaise and other Slytherins. Then Fenrir, Dolohov, Rabastan and Rodolphus who were meant to be in Azkaban. Then finally Crabbe.

"Crabbe?" Malfoy asked.

"You abandoned me. Left me for dead. Now you will pay." Crabbe spat at Draco.

Crabbe took his wand from his cloak and pointed it at Lucius. "Crucio." Lucius flew into the air and fell to Narcissa's feet. She instantly bent down leaving her back open. "Crucio." Crabbe called again and Narcissa joined her husband on the floor. A deep calming voice rang out, Draco had not noticed Kingsley but he was there now demanding silence.

"Leave and surrender, we will not harm you." He shouted.

The death eaters laughed. Kingsley waved his wand and a death eater fell to the floor.

All hell broke loose. Jinxes filled the smoky air and Draco was dodging jets of light. He drew his own wand and assisted Harry and Ron in bringing down Dolohov. This was clearly the death eaters last stand; they had nothing to fight for anymore. Each and every one was prepared to fight to their death. Somebody attempted to kill Fleur. This did not go down well. Bill automatically killed the death eater. Draco didn't recognise the dead man but gathered Fleur was alright. Neville was on his right battling alongside Percy against unknown death eaters. Ginny and Luna were fighting Craabe and Goyle. Mr and Mrs Weasley were slaughtering Blaise and Millicent. It wasn't difficult. They had always been slow. Charlie and George lay on the floor. They weren't moving. Draco couldn't tell if they were dead. Hermione made a note not to cross Granger when she had a wand in her hand. She was fighting Rabastan and Rodolphus. She was also winning. Their jinxes weren't even touching her. Then Pansy appeared, she was laughing in a way that reminded him of his Aunt Bella. He really didn't need that one Bella had been enough.

"Drakey." She cooed. He winced at that. He had always hated that name.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Wifey dead yet? Should be, loon like her." She cackled.

"Leave her alone, Pansy." Draco said loudly.

"Sorry Drakey, can't. I should have been here tonight. This was my home. Why didn't you invite me? Scared?"

"Leave Pansy." Draco said, hoping he sounded more confident and threatening than he felt.

"NO!" she screamed. She turned and grabbed Luna by her wand arm.

"Scared now Drakey?"

"Leave her alone." Luna struggled to free herself. Pansy held on tighter.

"Bye Drakey. Won't see you soon. Don't call." She cackled and apparated. All Draco saw was Luna's stunned face. Then the room fell silent. All the other death eaters had left to.

"LUNA" he cried. She had to still be here, people didn't just disappear like that.

He felt a light touch on his arm. It was Harry.

"We'll find her." He reassured Draco. "We need to deal with this first."

Draco looked around. Several bodies were on the ground. There were 2 death eaters dead and Charlie, George, Fleur and Ron were groaning on the floor. Fleur was alright, Bill was tending to her. Charlie and George had both been stunned. Ron had got a broken leg. Draco was sure Weasley had tripped over his own feet but didn't interfere as Granger was fussing and he was clearly enjoying it. He saw his father. He was sitting upright, propped against the wall. Narcissa lay in his arms shaking but otherwise unharmed. Lucius beckoned to his son.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Are you?"

"We are fine." Lucius said stroking his wife's hair. "Where's Luna?"

The room fell silent. "Pansy took her."

"We'll find her." Lucius promised his son. "Malfoys stay together."

Draco smiled feebly and left. He went to the roof hoping to find her, he checked his bedroom, the living room, the dining room. She had gone. He went back to his room and curled up on his cold bed, wishing he could touch her cheek and stroke her long blonde hair. Restless sleep embraced him. Luna was all that occupied his mind.

**Author's note: Last one next time!Read and Review. Please!**


	7. Scorpius

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

Draco returned to a deserted manor again. Lucius and Narcissa would still be at the ministry and probably wouldn't return for hours. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and set off to the roof. His beautiful Luna was still missing. There was no sign of her anywhere or of the escaped death eaters. He sat down dangling his feet over the edge of Malfoy Manor. It was raining and he was soon soaked to the skin. Clouds covered the moon. It was hidden like she was. Kingsley had established that Voldemort was dead and the escaped were just clinging onto false hope. Draco wondered for the hundredth time that week how Crabbe had survived? How had they escaped Azkaban? After meeting Luna, Draco hadn't given the Dark Lord a second though but now he wondered how his life had got so wound up. He shivered and went back inside. As he passed each portrait the figure in them asked for news of Luna. They liked her; she brought life to the manor, to him. He ate in silence and fell into a deep sleep. His head had barely touched the pillow when he heard his mother screaming and slamming doors. He could only pick out one word she was saying. The most magical, beautiful word, Luna.

He leapt from their bed and rushed past his mother grabbing her hand. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Shrieking Shack." She panted.

They apparated. A large bang came from the shack and Draco saw it shake. He ran through the dewy grass and entered the shack. The entire ministry appeared to be there but the death eaters were too strong. He saw the Weasleys side by side with his father . Potter, Longbottom and Granger were there to. He ducked a curse and it nearly hit his mother. His father pulled her out the way and Draco moved on. He saw 2 aurors die but the battle went on. Goyle was dead but it no longer mattered to him. He ran looking for Luna but he couldn't see her fighting. He stopped a curse nearly hitting the Weasley girl and Potter. Then a curse shot past him and hit Longbottom in the head. He bent down, there was a pulse so he protected him with a shielding spell and left him for Potter and Weasley. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure, Crabbe.

He followed his old crony and eventually came to a door. He pushed it open and went in slowly, wand arm outstretched. Luna lay in one corner. She was thin and there were scratches down her throat and arms. Her lip was swollen. She wasn't moving. He stepped towards her but a figure appeared and laughed cruelly. Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the shadows. For a moment he was sure it was his Aunt Bella but then she spoke.

"Oh no Drakey, you aren't saving her this time. She's mine." She cackled again.

Crabbe stepped out from the shadows and grabbed his hair. Draco was pushed to the floor. He tried to crawl towards Luna but he had barely gone 1m when Crabbe's foot made contact with his face. He felt blood pore from his nose. He stopped and fell back to the floor.

"Comfy Draco?" Crabbe asked smirking.

"How did you survive?" Draco snarled.

"Pansy came back for me." He said.

"You deserted us you filthy blood-traitor." Pansy shrieked. "You chose her over me, that filthy girl, she's a lunatic Draco. A lunatic. I will kill her. Then you!" She drew her wand. "Crucio" she screamed.

Draco did not scream, he would not appear weak. Any moment somebody would come and save Luna and him. Nobody came.

"You're a coward." Crabbe growled, "A traitor to us. You are going to die."

Another rush of pain went through him. This time he called out. Why could nobody hear him? Maybe they were all dead. He paled, he needed to buy time.

"Why release the death eaters?"

"To protect us." Pansy said sneering.

"Who are the new ones?" he asked quickly needing to keep her talking.

"Devoted followers who got left behind the first time. It wasn't difficult to recruit. We told them we were going after you and they leapt to fight." She said.

"What do you want Pansy?" he asked.

"I want you to die."

She and Crabbe cackled. "Shut up." She told him. "They'll hear us."

"Do you really want to kill me Crabbe?"

Crabbe faltered. "Yes." Draco was reminded of what he and Dumbledore had talked of moments before Snape killed him. Then it hit him, he could distract them with two words. "Goyle's dead." He said.

Crabbe lowered his wand and Pansy screeched. He took his own wand out his robes and shouted. "Avada kedavra."

Crabbe hit the floor with a dull thud. Draco grabbed luna and threw her over his shoulder. He stunned Pansy and ran. He ran to the top of the stairs. The battle was clearly over. They were all gathered around bodies. His own parents were fine and he could see the Weasleys and Potter. Longbottom lay on the floor. He was unconscious but breathing. Kingsley and the other aurors were attending the dead ministry workers. That only left Granger.

She was lying on the floor. He pushed past them. Her body was covered by Ron Weasley. He was sobbing into her cloak. He couldn't see whether she was alive or not. Momentarily he forgot Pansy and Luna.

"What happened?"

"A death eater cursed her. We don't know how though, so she'll have to go to St. Mungos. It doesn't look good though." Harry replied grimly. All the Weasleys had tears in their eyes. The girl was crying and begging Granger to talk.

"Hermione, wake up, please. I need you Hermione. I love you. Please." Weasley said. He had never seen anything so pitiful in his life. Then Luna stirred.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"I'm here Luna, I'm here." He whispered. She relaxed again.

Narcissa came and hugged her son, she looked as though she were about to be sick. Then there was a cackle.

"Forgotten somebody Draco?" She drew her wand.

He threw Luna across to his father and the curse hit him in the chest. He didn't hear what was said, his eyes fluttered closed and he saw no more.

Draco's head hurt. It really hurt, he tried to sit up. That didn't help. Where was he? The bed was hard and clean so he wasn't at home. Then he remembered.

"Luna?" he called.

"I'm here." She said. He sighed in relief. She was fine they hadn't hurt her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Pansy hit you. Don't worry she's dead. Everybody jinxed her but we think it was your mother who finished her off. Everybody is waiting outside to see you. Do you want me to get them?"

"Yes, wait, Granger?"

"Look to your left." Luna smiled.

Hermione was sitting propped up in bed. Her ribs were bandaged but she was happily reading a book.

"You scared us there granger." He said.

"You to." She smiled.

Luna left and returned with everybody. They discussed the battle in detail.

"What's happening to the death eaters?" Draco asked.

"Only 4 survived and there all going to be given the dementor's kiss." Hermione said.

Ron beamed at her. Eventually they left. Only Narcissa, Lucius and Luna remained.

"I have something to tell you all." Luna said.

Draco nodded.

"I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you after the ball but……………." She rushed.

If Draco hadn't been ill he'd have picked her up. As it was he had to be satisfied with a hug. Lucius and Narcissa offered their congratulations and left to tell everybody else the good news. Luna and Draco spent the evening debating which hose their baby would be in.

"We can redecorate the nursery for our contribution to the house." Luna said.

"I love you Luna." Draco said.

"I love you more." She said, giggling. He tickled her and she fell asleep on his bed.

"Mr Malfoy, you have one son." Draco looked at his son. He was a mirror image of himself and his father but with Narcissa's and Luna's eyes. Narcissa and Lucius smiled. Draco kissed his wife and his son.

"What's his name Luna?" Draco asked.

"Scorpius Xenophilius Lucius Malfoy." Luna said. The couple smiled.

Author's note: well done you have reached the end.


End file.
